The Eternal Empire of Zeon
by Lord Metallex
Summary: The Zeon Empire has spread it power and might through the galaxy. They suddenly encounter the Republic. Will the try to conquer the galaxy or be destroyed.
1. Timeline

**Hello everyone! I have decided to give ya'll a new story! Here is a timeline of events!**

**Idon't own gundam nor star wars, they go to their respectful owners**

**—**

1990 A.D. Concerns over sporadically localized conflicts erupting around the globe run risk of spiraling out of control and escalating into a Third World War. The various crises also fueled concerns over severe pollution, overpopulation, resource shortages, famine, and increasing levels in crime and violence. 1999 A.D. 1999.07.29

The **Earth Federation** government is established to deal with the global crisis. The human space colonization program is announced around this time. Earth's surface is divided into eleven administrative areas. North America, South America, Western Europe, Eastern Europe, Eurasia, South Asia, East Asia, Middle East, North Africa, Sub-Saharan Africa, Oceania.

2005 A.D.

The first solar power satellite is successfully launched.

2009 A.D.

The Earth Federation Forces is founded.

2025 A.D.

The Jupiter Energy Fleet is launched from the lunar orbit.

2045 A.D.

Construction of the first colony begins.

U.C. 0001 U.C. 0001

With Earth's population surpassing 9 billion, an ambitious space colonization program begins. The migration of humans to the colonies, the moon, and to space. By the time of this transition, the calendar is changed to the Universal Century era.

The Laplace Space Station is built in Earth's Orbit. Ricardo Marcenas is elected as the first prime minister of the Earth Federation. During the calendar change ceremony, terrorists use solar powered explosives to destroy the Laplace Space Station, killing most of the inhabitants. One survivor, Syam Vist, comes across the Universal Century charter (_Laplace's Box_), which dictates that the inhabitants of space should be given self-governance without interference from the Earth. Realizing that the words contain the power to destroy the Earth Federation, Syam takes the document with him into hiding and marries into the influential Vist Family.

Construction of Side 1 (L1) Bunch 1 (Shangri-La) space colony is completed.

The Colony Management Corporation (CMC) is established.

U.C. 0007 Jidan Nickard is born. U.C. 0009 Zeon Zum Deikun and Anton Flanagan are born. U.C. 0015

The population of the space colonies reaches 1½ million.

Trenov Yvan Minovsky, father of Minovsky physics is born in Ukraine.

U.C. 0016 The Federation establishes the Frontier Settlement Transport Bureau (FSTB). U.C, 0017

Degwin Sodo Zabi is born.

U.C. 0018 0018.06

One-millionth "Spacenoid" baby born in Side 2 (L4).

Side 1 (L1) Bunch 1 (Shangri-La) selected as site of Olympiad LII, the first to be held off the Earth.

U.C. 0020

The population of the space colonies reaches 5 million.

The Earth Federation Forces is divided into separate land, sea and air forces.

U.C. 0022

The Earth Federation declares an end to warfare on the surface of earth.

U.C. 0025 The population of the space colonies reaches 50 million. U.C. 0027

Von Braun, the first permanent lunar settlement, is established.

The Lunar Economic Development Authority (LEDA), an independent non-governmental organization, is established.

U.C. 0030

Due to suspicions of forced immigration, Federation privatizes the Frontier Settlement Transport Bureau (FSTB), which becomes the Space Transport Enterprise Group (STEP).

The population of the space colonies reaches 500 million.

U.C. 0034

The Federation again reorganizes the Space Transport Enterprise Group. An independent non-governmental organization, the Public Corporation of Space Transport (PCST), is established.

Construction of Side 2 (L4) Bunch 1 space colony is completed.

U.C. 0035 Construction of Side 3 (Munzo Province) begins in L2 using Minovsky "closed-type" design. U.C. 0040 40% of the human population, roughly 5 billion people, has emigrated to space. U.C. 0041 The orbit of asteroid 3 Juno is altered to send it to the Earth Sphere. U.C. 0044

Half of the total human population now lives in space.

Ere-ism, the philosophy that the Earth is sacred and that humanity should leave it in peace, begins to spread.

The EFF develops the RTX-44 Main Battle Tank (MBT) land combat vehicle.

Ronan Marcenas, the grandson of Ricardo Marcenas, is born.

U.C. 0045

The asteroid Juno - later known as Luna II - is placed in Earth orbit to help with space colony construction.

The Minovsky Physics Society is founded at the Side 3 colony cluster.

U.C. 0046 Zeon Zum Deikun begins to propagate his philosophy of Contolism, a synthesis of Ere-ism and Side-ism (the belief the Sides should be treated as sovereign nations). U.C. 0047 Development of the Minovsky-Ionesco fusion reactor begins. U.C. 0050

The human population reaches 11 billion people, 9 billion of whom have emigrated to space. The following year, the Earth Federation halts construction of new space colonies, and the colonization program is effectively ended.

Degwin Sodo Zabi marries the much younger Naliss.

Terry Sanders Jr. is born.

U.C. 0051 U.C. Alien Landholding Law passed. U.C. 0052

Zeon Zum Deikun moves to Side 3 to spread his ideology. Deikun argues that humanity should complete its migration to space, and that the space colonies should be treated as independent nations.

Ginias Sahalin is born.

U.C, 0053 Karen Joshua is born. U.C. 0055

Scharnhorst Buch founds the Buch Concernspace salvage business.

Eledore Massis is born.

U.C. 0056 Shiro Amada is born at Side 2 L4. U.C. 0058 Side 3 declares its independence, and the Autonomous Republic of Munzo is established. A militia, the Colony Republican Guard, is formed. U.C. 0059 The Earth Federal Space Force (EFSF) is established as a separate service. The Federation adopts the Bardot Policy and applies economic sanctions against Side 3 (L2). 0059.11.17

Casval Rem Deikun is born.

Aina Sahalin is born.

U.C. 0060

The Federation Forces begin an arms build-up, organizing the Earth Federation Space Force and converting Luna II into a military base. The Federation launches the Year 60 Armament Reinforcement Plan, spearheaded by the EFF. Luna II is converted into a military base.

Bright Noa is born.

U.C. 0061

The EFF fields the Type 61 twin-150mm MBT.

Mirai Yashima is born.

Michel Ninorich is born.

U.C. 0062

The Colony Republican Guard is elevated to the status of a full-fledged military, the Zeon Elite Force (ZEF).

Alien Exclusion Act passed.

0062.04.01 Zeon Elite Force Academy (ZEFA) founded in Side 3 (L2). 0062.09.12 Artesia Som Deikun is born. 0062.11.21

Lalah Sune is born.

Kiki Rosita is born.

U.C. 0063 0063.11.04 Amuro Ray is born. U.C. 0064

The EFF conducts a naval review. The new spaceships developed as part of the Year 60 Armament Reinforcement Plan take centre stage.

Hayato Kobayashi and Fraw Bow are born.

U.C. 0065

The researchers of the Minovsky Physics Society observe a unique electromagnetic effect, which leads to the discovery of the Minovsky particle.

A political schism between Zeon Zum Deikun and the influential Zabi family is made public.

U.C. 0067

The Federation rejects a motion for colonial autonomy.

Construction plan for Side 7 (L3) announced.

Terrance Richman and Ullhammer T. Keynes demonstrate the Raiant R-7 prototype humanoid robot to Rob Torres.

U.C. 0068 Scharnhorst Buch purchases the good name of the Ronah noble European family. 0068.02 Field test of Raiant R-8 prototype humanoid robot. 0068.10 Zeon Zum Deikun dies of unknown causes (possibly assassinated) and is succeeded by former advisor Degwin Sodo Zabi, whose second son, Sasro, is assassinated in what appears to be an act of revenge by Deikun's followers.[2] U.C. 0069 0069.08.15

Degwin Sodo Zabi declares himself sovereign and establishes the Principality of Zeon. Zeon Zum Deikun's followers are purged, and his children Casval and Artesia Deikun are taken to Earth by Jimba Ral and his wife, who purchase the Mass family name and adopt them as Edward and Sayla.

The ZEF becomes the cadre of a new and vastly expanded Zeon Military Force (ZMF).

0069.10

The ZMF commissions the first Papua-classtransport ship.

The validity of Minovsky physics is confirmed by the discovery of the "M" particle.

U.C. 0070 The EFF launches the Year 70 Armament Reinforcement Plan. 0070.03 The Principality of Zeon experiments with scattering Minovsky particle to jam radar. 0070.05 The ZMF completes a mega particle cannon based on Minovsky physics. 0070.06 The Principality of Zeon commissions its first Chivvay-class space cruiser. 0070.10 The EFF Year 70 Armament Reinforcement Plan produces the Salamis-class cruiser and Magellan-class battleship. U.C. 0071

The ZMF begins development of new weapons for use within a Minovsky particle field.

The Minovsky-Ionescu compact fusion reactor is completed.

Gihren Zabi proclaims his "Survival of the Selected" theory.

The EFF completes the FF-S3 Saberfish space fighter and adopts 9×19mm Colt M71A1 as its general issue sidearm.

U.C. 0072

In the asteroid belt, the Principality of Zeon begins construction of the asteroid base Axis as a way-station for its Jupiter Fleet.

Prominent Zeon scientist Trenov Y. Minovskydefects to the Federation, creating a scandal in the Zeon Principality.

The ZMF begins the development of the YMT-05 Hildolfr transformable mobile tank.

The Yashima and Kiest families emigrate to Side 2 (L4).

U.C. 0073

The Principality of Zeon completes the first prototype mobile suit, the MS-01.

The ZMF adopts the M73-Mark II as its general issue normal suit.

Riddhe Marcenas great-grandson of Ricardo Marcenas is born.

U.C. 0074 0074.02 The Principality of Zeon completes a prototype version of the MS-05 Zaku I. This prototype mobile suit is equipped with a super-compact fusion reactor based on Minovsky physics. 0074.12 The first Jupiter Energy Fleet returns to the Zeon Principality with enough helium³, hydrogen and methane to make it energy independent from the Federation. U.C. 0075 0075.05 The Principality of Zeon rolls out a combat-ready version of the MS-05 Zaku I. Later this year, the first mobile suit training battalion is formed. 0075.07 The Principality of Zeon commissions its first Musai-class space cruiser, the first warship designed to carry mobile suits. U.C. 0076 0076.04 The Principality of Zeon expands its mobile suit production facilities, and begins mass production of the MS-05 Zaku I. 0076.12 Anticipating a possible Earth invasion, the Principality of Zeon begins developing specialized mobile suits for land and sea warfare. U.C. 0077 0077.04 The Reah Revolution. A Nationalist faction seizes control of the local military force in Side 6 (L4), inciting a civil war with Federation loyalists. The ZMF backs the Nationalists, deploying a squad of MS-05B Zaku I and blockading the EFF. The Nationalists win and Side 6 declares independence as the Reah Republic. U.C. 0078 0078.01 The Principality of Zeon begins mass production of a new model of mobile suit, the MS-06 Zaku II. 0078.03 The Federation Forces launch the RX Project, a secret mobile suit development program. 0078.10 The Principality of Zeon announces a state of national mobilization. The Zeon military is divided into a Space Attack Force commanded by Dozle Zabi, and a Mobile Assault Force led by Kycilia Zabi. U.C. 0079 January 3rd, UC 0079: The One Year War officially begins when the Principality of Zeon launches simultaneous attacks against the Earth Federation in Sides 1, 2, and 4, as well as the Lunar City of Granada.  
January 5th, UC 0079: The Principality of Zeon follows up these attacks with an attempt to seize the Lunar City of Von Braun. It also commences with Operation British, an attempt to destroy the Federation's Military HQ, Jaburo, by dropping a depopulated colony on it.  
January 7th, UC 0079: The Principality of Zeon's attack on Von Braun ends in failure.  
January 8th, UC 0079: The 4th Fleet of the Earth Federation Space Forces suffers 100% losses when it tries, and fails, to prevent the Principality of Zeon from carrying out Operation British. The commander of the 4th Fleet, Admiral Tianem, is killed in action.  
January 10th, UC 0079: The colony used for Operation British enters Earth's atmosphere. However, it breaks apart while over Arabia. This results in the front section striking Sydney, Australia instead of Jaburo, Brazil, while fragments of the rear section fall on North America and the Pacific Ocean.  
January 13th, UC 0079: The Principality of Zeon gathers it's forces for an attack on Side 5, spreading rumors that it plans on using one of Side 5's colonies to retry Operation British. This causes the Earth Federation to send everything it has to Side 5.  
January 15th, UC 0079: Principality of Zeon and Earth Federation forces clash in the vicinity of Side 5, starting what will come to be known as the Battle of Loum. By the end of this battle, much of Side 5 will have been destroyed and the Earth Federation Space Forces will have suffered near total losses, being reduced to a mere 30 Ships in total and being forced to limp back to their headquarters, the asteroid base Luna II.  
On top of this, the Principality of Zeon is able to capture the commander of the Earth Federation Space Forces that participated in the Battle of Loum, General Revil.  
January 28th, UC 0079: The Principality of Zeon and the Earth Federation send representatives to Antarctica to discuss the possibility of a peace treaty.  
January 31st, UC 0079: General Revil is able to escape from Zeon custody, making his way to Antarctica to interrupt the ongoing peace talks. On his arrival, Revil gives a speech in which he calls for the Earth Federation to keep fighting, making the famous claim that Zeon is exhausted.  
As a result of his actions, the Earth Federation government rejects peace and an alternative treaty, hereby known as the Antarctic Treaty, is signed.  
The Antarctic Treaty sees the banning of weapons of mass destruction, as well as the recognition of Von Braun and Side 6 as neutral parties in the ongoing war.  
February 7th, UC 0079: The Principality of Zeon starts the first phase of their planned invasion of the Earth by using mass drivers on the moon to bombard key targets, such as Anti-Air facilities. This continues until a suicide run by a portion of the surviving Earth Federation Space Forces destroys said mass drivers.  
March 1st, UC 0079: The newly created Earth Attack Force, lead by Garma Zabi, launches the first of what will collectively be known as the Earth Drop Operations, landing the 1st Terrestrial Mobile Division in Central Asia.  
Principality of Zeon forces land at the Aral Sea and Lake Balkhash, moving to capture the Baikonur Spaceport before advancing towards Europe and the Middle East.  
March 8th, UC 0079: The Principality of Zeon captures the Odessa Mining Region. This region will be one of Zeon's primary resource extraction sites for the duration of the war.  
At the same time, the Principality of Zeon lands a decoy force in Southern Mexico in preparation for the landing of the 2nd and 3rd Mobile Terrestrial Divisions.  
March 11th, UC 0079: The 2nd and 3rd Mobile Terrestrial Divisions land near Seattle, Washington and Norfolk, Virginia. They immediately begin launching attacks on Earth Federation bases throughout North America.  
March 13th, UC 0079: The Principality of Zeon captures the Earth Federation's California Base and converts it into the headquarters of their Earth Attack Force.  
March 18th, UC 0079: The 4th Terrestrial Mobile Division is landed in the Philippines, Indochina, and Australia.  
April 4th, UC 0079: The 5th Mobile Terrestrial Division, as well as the Reserves and the Foreign Legion, are landed in Egypt, near the Suez Canal.  
By this time, much of North America, Europe, the Middle East, and Oceania have fallen under the control of the Principality of Zeon.  
April 15th, UC 0079: Principality of Zeon forces in Europe/Central Asia are able to link up with forces in East Asia after securing a major victory in India.  
May 1st, UC 0079: The Principality of Zeon, having advanced as far as Portugal and Morocco, announces that it has secured the Mediterranean Sea. References are made referring to the region as a "Zeon Lake".  
May 10th, UC 0079: The Principality of Zeon successfully conquers the continent of North America, as well as the entirety of the Middle East.  
By this time, it has also secured much of North Africa and Oceania.  
May 25th, UC 0079: The Earth Federation launches a major naval operation in an attempt to retake New Guinea. This operation ends in failure due to the deployments of a number of Amphibious Mobile Suits.  
June 15th, UC 0079: The Principality of Zeon successfully conquers the continent of Australia.  
The Principality of Zeon creates the Flanagan Institute to study Newtype phenomena.  
June 30th, UC 0079: The Principality of Zeon captures the island of Madagascar.  
July 7th, UC 0079: The Principality of Zeon completes the formation of it's submarine fleets.  
July 10th, UC 0079: The Principality of Zeon successfully captures Japan.  
August 11th, UC 0079: A major confrontation between the navies of the Principality of Zeon and the Earth Federation commences. This confrontation will come to be known as the Battle of Midway, with the end result being a crippling defeat for the Earth Federation Naval Forces.  
September 2nd, UC 0079: Mineva Lao Zabi, daughter of Dozle Zabi, is born.  
September 18th, UC 0079: Char Aznable discovers a high performance Mobile Suit, the Gundam, while investigating strange activity reported to be occurring at Side 7. This will be the start of a pursuit operation entailing several battles as he attempts to defeat the Gundam, it's supporting MS, and it's support ship the White Base.  
September 30th, UC 0079: Char Aznable pursues the Gundam and the White Base all the way to Earth, forcing them to land in North America. At this point, Garma Zabi takes command of the pursuit and is able to destroy the enemy Mobile Suits, including the Gundam, and capture the White Base.  
October 6th, UC 0079: Garma Zabi announces his engagement to the Earthborn Icelina Eschonbach.  
October 9th, UC 0079: The Earth Federation launches a number of offensives in Asia that are collectively known as Operation Desert Dragon.  
October 11th, UC 0079: The Earth Federation 3rd Army, commanded by General Revil, crosses the Straight of Dover for a general offensive in Europe. Revil's forces begin advancing in the direction of Odessa, with Zeon forces throughout Europe falling back towards that very same location.  
October 20th, UC 0079: The Earth Federation's forces reach their assembly point of Warsaw, Poland, establishing a Field HQ in the process.  
November 7th, UC 0079: The Earth Federation launches Operation Odessa, the single largest ground offensive in the history of all mankind.  
November 10th, UC 0079: After several days of intense fighting, the Principality of Zeon declares itself victorious in the Battle for Odessa, immediately moving to retake Europe in the aftermath of this momentous battle.  
November 18th, UC 0079: The Principality of Zeon's Space Attack Force moves to decisively defeat what remains of the Earth Federation Space Force, capturing the asteroid base Luna II and restroing it's original name of Juno.  
November 25th, UC 0079: By this point in time, despite the fact that some parts of European Russia remain in Federation hands, the Principality of Zeon declares the continent of Europe to be successfully conquered.  
December 25th, UC 0079: The Principality of Zeon successfully conquers the continent of Africa, capturing the Earth Federation's political capital of Dakar in the process.  
The Earth Federation goes on to reject the second of two separate peace proposals made since the signing of the Antarctic Treaty, the first made after their defeat at Odessa and the second made after their defeat at Dakar.  
December 28th, UC 0079: The Principality of Zeon launches Operation Righteous Indignation, the full scale invasion of the continent of South America. U.C 0080 January 11th, UC 0080: The Principality of Zeon reaches and attacks the Earth Federation's military headquarters of Jaburo and successfully captures it in large part thanks to the deployment of an experimental weapon known as the Apsalus III.  
January 18th, UC 0080: The Earth Federation signs the Treaty of California, formally surrendering to the Principality of Zeon. Despite this, combat operations with Earth Federation Ground Forces would not end until May 27th, in no small part due to the stubbornness of several Earth Federation officers who refused to acknowledge their defeat in what will come to be known as the One Year War. U.C. 0100 The Empire of Jupitor and her moons declare war on zeon. the war is long and brutal.

U.C. 0103

The Principality of Zeon is victorious and rename itself the Eternal Empire of Zeon. However the war was devasting and over 5 billion people die.

U.C. 0154

Zeon has complete control of the Sol system. Venus has space colonies around it. Mars has been terraformed and is a giant agricultural world. The asteroid belt is one giant factory and mining facility. Jupitor and Saturn has many gas mining facilities. Suddenly a mysterious ship is seen entering the system and crash lands on pluto. It is captured and is brought to Gaia for investigation.

U.C. 0189

Zeon was able to reverse engineer the ship and begin colonizing other worlds. They encounter a hostle alien race called the Ssi-ruu. Zeon easily make short work of them with their advance ship and mobile suit. They later conquer and annex many governments.

U.C. 0270

The Eternal Empire of Zeon encounter the Galactic Republic

**—**

**There you have it folks! And big thanks to the people of Sieg Zeon for their timeline of the one year war. I will immediately get started on the next. Also I seriously need a beta. **


	2. Revelation of Zeon

=U.C. 277\23BBY=

/Zeon Prime(Side 3)/Gaia Sphere/Sol System/Eternal Empire of Zeon/

"Sir we have 100,000 Geara Doga Mk II, 50,000 Upgraded Gelgoog, 500,000 Geara Zulu Kai, 300,000 Dom Crusaders, 1,000 Rozen Zulu and 100 Sinanju have jus made off the assembly line and are being transferred to the Anu System. We also have reports about a raid on a MS factory in Copero. Over 50 Gelgoog were either captured or destroyed."

"Bloody hell!" yelled a buffed tall man with a Scottish accent, "Who was leading the attack?"

"It was Thwan Sir."

"Ahh, figures that blue blooded devil would be the one to attack. When I finally see him, I will stick it to him...with my bayonets!" he then shows off a bunch of bayonets.

"Sir, I really think you should see a psychologist."

"I don't need those atheist cunts! I only need the lord!"

"*sigh* Yes sir."

A peeping noise was coming from the buff man. He went into his pocket to get it. It was a disc like object. He pressed on it and a woman showed up.

"Looky here, it's the princess of thots."

"Well well well, why if it isn't the walking cliche of a crazy Scottish catholic." said the woman, "As you know, the Republic and CIS delegations will be here soon, so be on your best behavior."

"Ah screw you and those alien heretics."

/CR90 Corvette/In route to Sol/

"I can't wait to get there master!" said Anakin, "I read all about what kind of place Zeon is, but most of it is negative. However, hearing about these huge space colonies and these machines called Mobile Suits."

"Yes Anakin, like I haven't heard that for the 100th time." said an annoyed Obi wan, "Now be on your best behavior, unlike last time."

"Hey! He started with me!"

"Only because you provoked him."

"Sir, we are approaching the Sol system"

/Maxillipede Shuttle/In route to Sol/

Count Dooku was amused. He never thought he would be going to the home system of the Zeon. To him, these primitives are no threat to them. Heck, their main weapons are slug throwers! Certainly these people are no match for us.

"Something on your mind count?" said Admiral Trench.

"Just wondering why should negotiate with these primitives."

"Be careful count. What you see as primitive, are advance in their own way."

"You give these people to much credit Admiral. These Zeons are nothing more than nomads that would rather live in space than live on a hospitable world. These people have been in space for more than almost 300 years, yet they sill use slug throwers. Then there these machines. These things are nothing more than oversized droids that are only good for manual labor like picking up large scrapes of metal."

"Are these the words of a wise and fearsome commander, or a arrogant man who can't see what is in front of him. Where see a small nation with a few planets, I see a sleeping rancor ready to show its might. These machines called Mobile Suits are nowhere near the realm of uselessness. These MS could change the very nature of warfare as we know it."

"Admiral, your worries are misplaced. I am nothing like those greedy corporate leaders that only care about money. While I do see Zeon as a primitive and weak world. That does not mean I am not cautious around this nation."

This is mostly coming from his master's view of these people. Where Dooku see a bunch of backward nomads, his master sees a nation that could become a real threat to them.

"Be careful count, misplaced ignorance and arrogance can lead to many men."

In fact the real reason that Trench came was to study their military tactics, and how they make these Mobile Suits. To him, he believed that if Zeon were to go to war with the Confederacy that they should have their own MS.

/Juno/Gaia Sphere/Sol System/Eternal Empire of Zeon/

"Your majesty, it is almost time for the delegations to arrive. Do you want us to use our ships or ms to guid them?" said the adviser.

'Hmm, if we use our MS to guid them, we would be showing them our true strength, but they would most likely see them as stupid, unconventional machines. If we use our ships, they will see us as a nation that has a competent military structure, but see us as war hungry people. What to choose?' thought the man, "...We should use our MSs, the delegates would most likely see them as useless pieces of junk, this would lead to them underestimating us when we attack in the future. We could land a serious blow to their moral and numbers like we did to the Earth Federation."

"Understood your majesty."

Then came into the room were four people. Three men and one woman.

"Sieg Zeon!" they said.

"Moriarty Zabi," said the older one, "first prince of Zeon and Surpreme Admiral of the Cosmic Navy of Zeon."

"Montana Zabi," said the fat man, "second prince of zeon and commander of the Type Commandos of Lost Glory Battalions."

"Salem Zabi," said the woman, "first princess of zeon and leader of the Children of Kuli."

"I'm bloody Anderson Zabi," said the last one, "supreme general of the heretic hunting, devil killing, and badass Celestial Army of Zeon, which is a stupid name if I might add."

"Anderson."

"And I'm a prince."

"We obey the great emperor, Gilgamesh Sobo Zabi, for he will guid Zeon into an galactic empire! SIEG ZEON!"

"As you know, the representatives of both the republic and cis will be here soon. So I don't want any of your sass Anderson, nor the we need to hear your warmongering views Montana. Most of the negotiations will be handled by Moriarty. Remember, we most show that we have no interest in their governments and that we will only trade in food with them when war between them start."

/CR90 Corvette/Coming out of hyper space/

As the ship comes out of HS, the jedi see a giant blue planet, with two moons and hundreds of giant space stations.

"Are those the space colonies I've heard so much about?! They're huge!"

"I agree my apprentice, but I can't understand why these people choose to live in space when their planet is perfectly capable of handling them."

Then the two felt a dark presence.

"It seems the other delegation has arrived." said Obi wan, "Lets hope that the negotiations don't go south."

"I hear that master."

/Maxillipede Shuttle/Gaia Sphere/Sol System/Eternal Empire of Zeon/

"It is quit the...interesting sight to say the least." said Dooku, "While do have these space colonies, they still seem...underwhelming."

Suddenly, three giant green humanoid droids came in front of them.

"Attention Confederacy of Independent Systems delegations," said one of the machines, "please follow us as we lead you to juno. That is where we are holding the negotiations."

"Impressive! To see them in real life is a whole other thing!"

"Again Admiral, you are to excited by these things."

/Juno/Gaia Sphere/Sol System/Eternal Empire of Zeon/

The jedi duo's ship landed in a hanger, once they got off they see a two row of more giant green machines, each on one side. The two see a shuttle landing next to theirs. Out of it came Dooku and a giant spider.

"Well look what came out of a gutter, a traitor and a giant spider." said Anakin

"HEY! I am a Harch!"

"Anakin please, for the love of the force, behave. Even if they are technically the enemy."

"You should listen to your master skywalker."

"Tch, alright."

A man wearing a zeon high ranking officer uniform approach them.

"Hello there, I am captain Char Aznable the III. I am to lead you to the room where we are holding the negotiations. Please follow me."

"Excuse me," said Trench, "I am not really a part of the delegations. I was hoping to learn more about your culture (also to prepare the cis in case Zeon attack), I find it very interesting."

The man was about to speak when.

"If you want to know more about us, then let me show you to the Library of Artemis." said Montana Zabi, "In there is all of our history that dates back to B.C., A.D., and U.C."

"Hmm, I suppose."

They left.

"...So who was the spider?"

"Now is not the time Anakin."

-40 minutes later-

The delegations arrive in the room where the negotiations are being held.

"Why if it isn't the plasma dick using monk heretic Skywalker."

"I could say the same to you, you racist Kriff of crazy sith slave nut job."

"If you want a piece of me you can have it, you baby stealing witch from the lord ass!"

"Your people are no better, you genocidal freaks of the wrong side of the force!"

"ANAKIN/ANDERSON! I told you to behave! Now be quit as we do the negotians!" said both Obi wan and Gilgamesh.

"He started it!" the two troublemakers said.

"Can we please get on with this meeting." said Salem.

"Of course. By the way, have anyone seen Montana?" said Moriarty.

"The less that warmongering prick is here, the better."

"While I do agree with you Anderson, but that is what worries me."

"I believe it is time to start negotiations." said Dooku

"Yes of course. Now let us discuss why we are having these negotiations." said the Sobo.

"Ah yes, the Zeon-Huk war." said Salem.

"More live the Zeon Genocide of Huk and Kalee." said Anakin.

"I don't remember any war nor genocide? All I remember was butchering a bunch of red skinned devils and a hive of bugs."

"Anderson, would you PLEASE keep your mouth shut." said Salem.

"Go suck a cock you thot."

The Zeon-Huk war, or it was previously called, the Huk War, was what caused tensions between Zeon and the Republic. You see, in the year U.C. 269 the Eternal Empire of Zeon made in contact with the Yam'rii and the Kaleesh. Believing them to be weak and small like the others, they invaded and conquered most of the planet, killing millions in the process. They eventually reached Huk at U.C. 270 and beginning to lay siege on the planet. It was at this time that Republic came with their jedi.

The war became even more brutal with Zeon using nukes and orbital bombardment(Asteroids). Before Zeon could start using mobile suits, the Republic preposed a peace treaty. Later, Zeon realized how big the Republic is and agreed. The war ended with Kalee in Zeon teritory, Zeon paying for war reparations. Kalee itself was ruined and turned into a industrial world.

Since Zeon mostly used their ships and a bunch of fighters in the war, the Republic and the rest of the galaxy do not know how much power the MS posses. And with Zeon's history, introduction, use of projectile based weaponry, most people will see them as a barbaric and primitive people. Which actually play into their favor.

"Now then, I propose we make a two year non-aggression treaty, a neutral trade agreement, and a War treaty in the case we were to wage war. In this treaty the Republic and CIS are not allowed to use orbital bombardment on Zeon held world, while Zeon will not use any fighters of any kind to bomb both military and civilian sections, we will also not drop nukes and large space rocks on Republic and CIS worlds. Neither side will use poison gas on any side. Zeon will also not be allowed to large carriers to hold fighters nor build large ships bigger than the size of a star destroyer. Finally, each side will treat prisoners of war humanely." said Moriarty.

The delegations were shocked at the terms. Not using any fighters for bombings, not building large carrioers, and not building ships bigger than star destroyers! These people must either be stupid, desperate, or than willing to show how peaceful they actually are.

"...These...terms are beyond acceptable. The CIS will gladly accept these conditions."

"We will bring these treaties to the Republic. There is no doubt that they will be accepted."

"Good, then the negotiations shall end." said Gilgamesh.

-50 minutes later-

As Dooku walk into the shuttle, he turned around and saw Trench with a bag approaching the spacecraft.

"Ah Admiral, I see you have got yourself something."

"Yes count, I gotten me books on...let just say historical revelation."

\Flashback\Library of Artemis\

"T-t-these books are about Zeon tactic past and present! There are even books on building Mobile Suits! Why in the force would you give me these!?"

"...You see, since I was a boy I always had this love for combat. I read books and watched documentaries and movies on WWII, the One Year War, and the Zeon-Jupiter war. I was disappointed with how much the Federation performed, and it is all because they couldn't make Mobile Suits fast enough and ignorance to the change of warfare. What I want is a true and bloody war. Not a skirmish, a colonial war, and defiantly not a, god forbid, cold war! I want a war beyond the world wars and the ones in the Sol system. I want a true and glorious war!"

\Flashback End\

'We must prepare for a war against Zeon if we are to hold them off. We must make our own MS!'

/Senate Building/Coruscant/The Galactic Republic/

"Are these terms correct!"

"It is hard to believe but yes."

"These barbarians are really stupid to make these terms!"

"More like a bunch cowards that know their place!"

The senators were discussing the terms that Zeon proposed. Some think that the Zeons are stupid, others think that Zeon know their place. However, there is a few that believed that it is a way to draw attention away from Zeon.

"We should not trust these warmongers!" said Tarkin.

"I agree! We must prepare in case they invade!" said the Yam'rii senator.

"You people are just to paranoid! With this treaty, even if they decided to invade. They would be to weak. They even still use slug throwers!"

"Everyone, settle down it's time for us to vote for the treaty." said Palpatine.

On January 9th U.C. 277/Month 01 9th day, RR 977, the Treaty of Zeon's Down Military, or in later years Zeon's Fools Gold, was signed. This act will lead to many lives lost in the coming years.

/Zeon Prime/Gaia Sphere/Sol System/Eternal Empire of Zeon/

"Everything is coming together father." said Salem.

"Yes, in two years we will have our army mobilized and our MS ready for combat."

/Mustafar/CIS/Techno Union/

"Hmm these machines at first glance seem useless, however with closer examination and additional calculations. I say that these MS are revolutionary!" said Watt Tambor.

"Indeed, we build them in secret so that our enemies don't prepare for them." said Trench.

On this day this change the fate of the CIS.

/Jedi Temple/Coruscant/Galactic Republic/

"The force, very cloudy and dark, it has become." said Yoda

"I agree master Yoda, ever since the treaty the force has become even more dark. Not of the dark side, but something else etirely. Like the feeling of pure destruction." said Mace Windu.

A year later, the clone wars begins. The first part of the war is brutal, both side leave destruction in their wake. The people of the galaxy begin to see this conflict as the most brutal war in almost a thousand years. However, in the year RR 979, the people previous thought will soon change. The very way of warfare will change! For Zeon will show its eternal might, and the true brutality of war. This war will be called.

The Apocalyptic War Against Zeon

—

**And that is the true first chapter! Now let clarify something, most of the Zabis are based on character from other series. Montana and Anderson from Hellsing, Salem pre-immortality from RWBY, Moriarty from fate/grand order, and Gilgamesh is based off on Dracula from the Castlevania anime series. There will be more Zabis, however not all of them are evil nor insane.**

**Also RR means the Ruusan Reformation if you did not know.**


	3. AN

Hi y'all, so I decided to put this story up for adoption. I hope someone will pick this up and do a better job than me. Let's be honest, all of it is random and not very good character development. Especially on the Zeon side. The only thing I will be asking is to keep timeline the same. Feel free to put whatever character you want and how the story will end. I made this story out of frustration when I found very, VERY, little stories on Gundam in Star Wars. Most of them take place in the originals. My thinking is that, how come two of the most iconic space series have barely any crossovers? It annoyed me so I tried making this! The story was to play out like.

Zeon introduces itself into the galaxy by interfering in the Kalee-Huk war when the Huks were able to get the republic on their side.

They are victorious against the Jedi, Republic, Huk, and the Kaleesh with their superior tactics and better ships and generals. They didn't even have to use mobile suits.

Zeon and the Republic signs a treaty, the empire keeps the colonies of Huk, Kalee, and Huk itself. They soon put up camps, factories, and begin setting up space colonies.

Years later, Zeon begins mass military training for the upcoming war between the Galactic Republic and the Confederacy of Independent Systems. The two sides send diplomats (Pick whatever characters go to it) and the empire says they will supply the Republic with food and the CIS with guns.

Zeon send spies into the Republic and Confederacy. They are successful.

The clone wars start and two years pass. Zeon begins a mass invasion on both the Republic and CIS. The two enemies were caught completely by surprise.

After a year, Zeon has control over most of the galaxy. They are locked in a stalemate in the core worlds and are attacking Hutt space. The success of the Mobile Suits, has gotten many people to make their own and combat the Zeons. Both sides begin to make new types of ships to combat Zeon's much smaller, fast moving, yet more powerful cruisers and battleships.

Another year, the CIS were the first to make their own Mobile Suits. They proved successful in large numbers and begins pushing Zeon back. The Republic next, just in time for Zeon's mass attack into the core. The attack lasts for three months. The Republic was able to push them back but with significant losses.

A new war has began. With the Jedi order only in the hundreds, and their clone severely outnumbered, the Republic begins to enlist many people to fight against Zeon. The Zeon-Galactic War.

How it plays out is up to you now.


End file.
